Brothers In Death
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: I could never leave you, even if I tried. We are brothers, and lovers, in death." multi chapter fic about Koltira and Thassariam's friendship and eventual love. Yaoi, Koltira/Thassarian
1. Test Chapter

Thassarian stood in Daggercap Bay, the chilled air sending a shiver down his spine. Camp was set up, and all of the other soldiers scampered around, trying to keep out the cold. In front of him, Arthas stood, watching the water with emotionless eyes. As the most senior soldier, Thassarian had become an advisor and bodyguard of sorts to the young prince.

"My Prince, are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"Tell the soldiers to get some sleep. We will move inland soon, and hunt Mal'Ganis down."

"Of course, my prince." Thassarian bowed, and quietly stepped back to camp. To him, the prince was disturbed. But by what, he could not tell.

X

Traveling with Kael'thas, Illidan and Vashj was an interesting experience for everyone. For Koltira, it was even more so. He and his sister, Shiwdy had been there when their home had been destroyed, and they had followed Kael'thas, having nowhere else to go.

_I think, I would rather be in my destroyed home than fleeing from everyone. _Koltira thought quietly. He never fled from anything unless we was forced.

Shiwdy looked over at him, her gentle blue eyes filled with sadness. Their magic addiction was not as strong as the others, keeping their eyes blue instead of a fel green. Reaching her pale hand out, she smiled slightly as Koltira touched his fingertips to hers, and they exchanged magic before drawing away.

"Come! Ilidan wishes to move inland."

Standing, Koltira and Shiwdy followed their brethren.

X

Mal'Ganis fell, defeated. Everyone stood in stunned silence, all bearing injuries, as Arthas walked towards the remaining bits of the demon, stared at them, and then hobbled away, behind the rock that hid the trail to their camp.

Groaning with soft pain, Thassarian stood and went after his prince, dragging his broken leg behind him and holding his wounded arm against his chest. Sliding behind the rock, Thassarian limped after his prince, who was already nearing the main path to camp.

"My lord!" The knight called out. Ignoring him, Arthas vanished onto the main path.

With a grimace, Thassarian started to pick up speed when a voice behind him surprised him.

"Yes, Thassarian?"

Spinning around, Thassarian froze, seeing himself face to face with Arthas.

"It is over, my lord. Are you quiet alright, ready to go home?" He asked.

"Over? Thassarian, you are a fool. It hasn't even begun!"

Before he could answer, he gasped in pain as Frostmourne's sharp tip slid into his chest.

X

Koltira looked at Shiwdy briefly, tightening his grip on his double bladed weapon. Her bare torso shown in the strange Northrend light, as did the cloth covering her legs. Turning her still-intact eyes to Koltira, she smiled at him, and raised her curved warglaives. The movement, Kotlira knew, meant for them to fight. Quickly reaching over and brushing his pale lips across her cheek, he rushed off with the other elves, Shiwdy running behind him.

In front of them, the Death Knights were tearing through what they thought to be the only Blood Elves. With a roar, Shiwdy jumped over the elves in front of her and crashed directly into the death knights, causing the to scatter as the demon hunter cut them down. The other elves quickly surrounded the death knights, and attacked them furiously. Koltira tossed his blade into a group of necromancers, slicing their heads off and interrupting their spells. Catching the pale blade, He swung it a human male with grey hair. It was parried, and the two were soon fighting viciously.

"Say goodbye to your pathetic undead life, demon." Koltira sneered.

"It is you who will say goodbye, cowardly spellbreaker." The Death Knight returned.

"Cowardly? The Fireweaver family runs from nothing!"

"Brave words, full of lies."

Koltira raised his blade, but froze, letting out a shocked little gasp as a blade ran straight into his stomach. Dropping his sword, and wrapping his fingers around the blade, Koltira turned to look at the person behind it. He came face to face with the Lich King. Frostmourne yanked out of his stomach, and Koltira dropped, collapsing in front of the grey haired death knight. Shakily, he placed a hand on the death knight's knee and whispered,

"Spare……Shiwdy……please!" Coughing up blood, he dropped his hand and fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Trust

Author's Note: The name of the chapter is the theme for this part of the story. The quote has to do with the name of the chapter. If someone wants to see a certain title, just put it in these: (), at the bottom of your review, and I'll try to fit it in. Read and review!

Mars

X

Chapter: Trust

Rating: K - K+

Summary: He could trust this man.

X

_The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile, nor the joy of companionship; it's the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust him with his friend_. - Ralph Waldo Emerson.

X

When Koltira first woke up, he opened his eyes to pure black. As he started to regain his sight, the room came into focus.

He was wrapped up in a glowing purple ball with chains swirling around it. Above him, across from him, and on either side of him, as far as the eye could see, there were other people wrapped in the strange balls of energy and chains. They were all in what seemed to be a very tall, very long corridor, with no light apart from the soft glowing from the purple energy. Everyone, including him was naked - most were asleep or unconscious, the ones with open eyes were staring at nothing.

Breaking the eerie silence, footsteps rang down the hall, and three people slowly came into view. One was obviously the Lich King, the armor was unmistakable. The man on his left was stocky and normal height, dressed in normal death knight clothing. On the Lich King's right was a grey haired death knight, dressed much like his helmed counterpart.

As Koltira watched, the Lich King went towards one of the balls and looked at the person in it. The person started screaming, while the woman next to him bowed and cried out, "Master!" Twitching his hand, the screaming one suddenly convulsed as his purple ball glowed brighter and brighter. The light faded, and a ghoul was sitting inside instead. Releasing the ghoul, the helmed death knight kicked it down the hallway before returning to the Lich King's side.

Releasing the woman, she was suddenly garbed in necromancer's clothing, and the helmed death knight tossed her arm over his shoulder and hauled her away.

Koltira briefly contemplated pretending to be asleep, or unconscious, but a figure outside of his purple ball destroyed those thoughts.

Looking up at the Lich King, Koltira swallowed his fear and horror, making his expression emotionless. No words came from his mouth, as he chanted silently, _The Fireweavers are afraid of nothing!_

With a thump, Koltira collapsed onto the ground. Unable to move, he listened as one of the two men walked away, and the room became silent again. A soft, shimmering light covered him, and Koltira silently watched as his body was dressed in necromancer's robes. Two hands grabbed his arms and lifted him up, and the next thing he knew, he was being half dragged, half carried down the corridor.

"Are you awake?" The voice was gentle, soft, and Koltira answered it with a tight nod of his head.

"Can you walk?"

Shrugging, Koltira gasped softly as he was released, and he collapsed onto the ground.

"I guess not."

Expecting to be dragged again, Koltira's eyes widened as he was picked up and carried against the other man's chest, one arm under his legs, and another against his back. Gathering his strength, Koltira forced himself to look up at the man holding him. He had grey hair, sharp blue eyes, and a rather friendly face, for a death knight. He looked down, and smiled at Koltira. About to smile back, Koltira flinched as a geist launched himself over the male death knight, making a strange garbling sound.

The death knight grinned when he saw his bundle's face buried in his chest. "Don't let them scare you. Their only geists, not to dangerous. Usually used for manual labor."

He got no response from the Blood Elf, and gave a soft chuckle. Koltira dared to look up when he heard a door bang open and closed, and he saw that they were standing in a sort-of bedroom. There were two slabs of stone, big enough to fit two people, in the room. Koltira was gently set on one, and he squirmed slightly before closing his eyes politely, as the other male was undressing.

_No blankets. Hmmm. _He decided blankets didn't matter. He wasn't cold anyway.

X

When Koltira awoke, there was armor similar to the two death knight's sitting on the ground beside his 'bed'. He stared at it, about to put it on before Shiwdy's voice rang through his head.

_You really aren't going to put that on, are you? Come on, Kol! That's scourge tainted. You and I were fighting them since before our home was destroyed! Fight the Lich King, damn you! Fight!_

Immediately, Koltira cringed away from the armor and shifted closer to the wall. The door opened, and Koltira turned to look at who was coming in. It was the grey haired death knight, and he looked at the armor, and then Koltira.

"Your suppose to put it on."

Koltira gave a sharp shake of his head, and the man sighed. "Fine. Before I force you into the armor, lets talk."

Sitting down, across from Koltira on his own bed, the man smiled. "I'm Thassarian. And you are?"

Koltira stared, then opened his dry, cracked mouth and whispered, "Koltira Fireweaver."

Thassarian's smile grew wider. "It's nice to meet you, Koltira. Now," He frowned. "I don't know how to say this, but you aren't a spellbreaker anymore. You are a death knight, just like me. We're heroes that the Lich King turned into an elite group of soldiers."

"No!" Koltira cried. "I cannot be part of the filthy scourge." He hissed a few Elvin curses, directed not at Thassarian, but at the Lich King.

"Koltira." The elf looked up at the sound of his name. "Whether you like it or not, you are part of the scourge. You were chosen out of all those people in that room, because, while the Lich King's power hasn't totally made you his, you are strong enough, perfect enough to still become a death knight. I will teach you, Koltira. I will make you embrace this change. Trust me."

The elf closed his eyes. He nodded once, and Thassarian smiled. "Good. Now, get your armor on, and I'll give you the grand tour."

Standing, Koltira picked up a piece of armor - what he believed to a chest plate, and stared at it, wondering how to put it on.

"Need help?"

Nodding, Koltira flushed with embarrassment as Thassarian removed the necromancer's robe, and tugged the chest plate onto his chest. Respecting the elf's privacy, Thassarian told him how to put the leg plates on, then turned his back.

"I'm sure you can do the rest."

Not responding, Koltira yanked the boot, bracers, gloves and belt on, the touched Thassarian lightly on the shoulder.

"Done? Ah, good. Come on then." He opened the door and led Koltira out, and down the hallway.

X

"Thassarian, what are you doing here?"

"Showing Koltira around, Instructor." Said death knight answered.

Instructor Razuvious turned his icy glare to Koltira, who stared back, trying not to show his fear and contempt. _Shwidy's right. These are just scourge, and once I'm free, I'll come back to kill them all_. Casting a glance at Thassarian, he changed that sentence quickly. _Well, maybe I'll spare Thassarian_.

Snorting, the instructor left, and Thassarian watched him go with an irritated expression. "I never liked him." He shrugged. "Anyway, I showed you most of this place, where else was I going to go…..?"

Koltira blinked, and then motioned towards an area where people appeared to be training.

"Right!" Thassarian grinned, snapping his fingers. "I was going to show you the training areas. Come on!"

_How can he be so happy? He is evil. Part of the scourge. But then again, So am I, I suppose. _Koltira thought, quietly following his guide.

"Death Knights are trained to use the power of blood, frost, and unholy. We have a trainer specialized in each one, but I'll teach you most of the spells you'll need to learn. Lady Alistra here is our unholy trainer."

Pausing to watch, the two men listened in on the lesson.

"Moving on." The female said, summoning the forgotten servants.

"Me…Back…Master." One panted.

"Ghouls? We have quite enough of those already. I often find the trouble with ghouls is that they outlive their usefulness too quickly. Let us let Death and Decay reclaim these."

She cast a spell which made runes appear on the ground, and a strange, red, blood like substance bubble around the ghouls.

"Master?" One asked.

"At times, their corpses can prove more useful than the ghouls themselves."

She cast a spell that made the corpses explode, killing many of her students.

"Hmmm. Unfortunate."

Koltira frowned, feeling slightly sick. Thassarian led him on, smiling. "Lady Alistra is pretty scary to the newcomers, and extremely ruthless. As she is a master of blood, Amal'thazad is a master of frost."

The stopped again, and Koltira stared at the lich warily. It ignored them however, speaking to the disciple in front of it instead.

"It is time for your challenge, disciple. Use my teachings well."

A coldwraith attacked the disciple, draining much of the human's health with frostbolt and other ice spells.

"It's spells would be less threatening if its incantations were slowed by your icy touch. Do not let it consider its next spell so freely, disciple…freeze its mind."

The disciple cast a quick spell, interrupting the coldwraith's frostbolt. Immediately the creature used it's hands to finish the disciple off, and stepped back to the wall.

Amal'thazad sighed. "Your retention was poor."

Koltira was lead away again. "Amal'thazad is one of the kindest trainers. He's also a Arch-Lich, according to Lord Thorval. Speaking of Lord Thorval, this is him."

The human looked up at his name. "Ah, Thassarian. Here for more training with the students?"

"No, I'm showing Koltira around."

"Ah, Koltira Deathweaver! The Lich King has been speaking of you." Lord Thorval said, looking at the Blood Elf.

Said blood elf shivered, and didn't answer.

"Hmmmm, perhaps he was wrong." Thorval growled.

Thassarian glared at the blood master, and led Koltira away. "Ignore that idiot. He has no idea what he's talking about."

The elf nodded silently, getting a sigh in return. "You don't talk much, do you?"

Humoring the human, he shook his head.

"I'll change that." Thassarian said absently. They arrived at their quarters again, and Koltira changed back into the necromancer's robes, deciding they were better than sleeping in nothing. As he went to climb onto the slab, he paused in surprise. There were two pillows, and a blanket there. Looking at Thassarian, he met yet another smile.

"You were thinking about wanting them yesterday." Was the only explanation.

Koltira couldn't help it, he smiled. _I can trust this man._

X

Red and Review, it is all that keeps my muse alive!


	3. Teach

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I loved em J.

Now, about Shiwdy's voice: I'm not really sure whether it's really Shiwdy. At the moment, it's a voice that Koltira's mind created in order to stop him from sinking into insanity.

About Koltira not talking much: He doesn't really trust anyone, and even in his past, he didn't talk much. Really, he only spoke to his sister. So he'll really only talk around Thassarian for most of the story, and even then he won't talk much.

Please read and review!

Mars

X

Chapter: Teach. Learn.

Rating: K+

Summary: Thassarian could teach better than Kael'thas himself.

X

_The art of teaching is the art of assisting discovery_. - Mark Van Doren.

X

Thassarian had told Koltira that he wasn't going to be learning how to fight with a runeblade quite yet, nor was he going to learn how to make one. Instead, the Blood Elf's training started with learning spells, getting better at hand-to-hand combat, learning the code, and, of course, learning to read and speak the language of death.

It was to this lesson, that Koltira was sitting down for. Thassarian sat across from him, a few books piled around them in stacks, and Thassarian was holding a slate.

"Are you ready?"

Koltira nodded.

"The alphabet is relatively simple. It uses the same letters as the common alphabet, only said differently, and each mean something else. For example." Thassarian wrote something on the slate quickly, and then showed it to Koltira. It said:

A = O

"OH"

Koltira blinked slightly, reading Thassarian's handwriting. It was light, and loose, and fit the human perfectly.

"Understand that one?"

He nodded.

"Say it."

Koltira thought for a few moments, than said quietly and quickly, "Oh."

"Good. This is next."

B = X

"X"

Koltira obediently said it. They continued this way throughout the alphabet, with Thassarian randomly saying one of the letters in the common alphabet, and Koltira answering with the death letter equivalent. They sparred with letters, Thassarian blocking a death letter with a common one, which Koltira would parry with the letter O.

"I think you've got the alphabet down." Thassarian said cheerfully, "And I think I've got making you talk down."

Koltira raised an eyebrow. Thassarian grinned.

"Now I'll start saying sentences, you repeat them back to me in either common or death-speak. Use the opposite of what I use. Kyosw Nferws." {KUKaeoh-seew N-feeay-raw-see}

Koltira thought for a moment, his mind slowly creating the words. "Death knight?"

"Yes! Now try this: witof." {wee-teoh-fe}

"Human?" Koltira guessed, getting a smile in return.

"Blood Elf."

"Xdaak Ybd." {X-deahhah-kuk AE-de-bae}

The continued this way for a while, Koltira warily growing more open and kind to the human. Suddenly, Thassarian stood up and said, "Xlaswylz. Bleyfkz." And walked away.

{X-luah-seewae-luz bae-lueayae-fe-kukz}

Koltira sat still, before slowly a soft smile dawned on his pale face. "Brothers. Friends."

X

Only a month afterwards, Thassarian began to re-teach Koltira to use the blade. Giving the Blood Elf the sword of a fallen Death Knight, they began with the basic steps, and then Koltira started learning the special moves the Lich King and his servants had created.

"No, no!" Thassarian said, laughing, as Koltira slipped in mid air and fell again. "You start out all wrong, that's why you keep falling. Watch me."

Bringing his blades up, Thassarian crouched down and crossed them in front of his face, sliding one out of the x, he brought it up, as if to cut someone's arm in half, and then jabbed the other one into the imaginary man's stomach. Twisting his blades, Thassarian moved forward, still crouching, and slashed his enemy across the chest, then took their legs out from under them. Launching himself into the air, Thassarian spun once, and then landed, both blades in the imaginary's person's face.

"Now you try."

Koltira frowned - the move was ridiculous to him, the spin and jump unusable in battle, but he would do it anyway. Starting like Thassarian did, he followed the steps…and crashed to the ground.

"Let me help." Sighing Thassarian came over to Koltira and stood behind him, pressing their bodies flush against each other. Resting his arms under Koltira's Thassarian moved his body, forcing Koltira to move his in the same way.

"There." Thassarian said, his breath brushing Koltira's ear. "Now try again."

Koltira vigorously nodded, thanking Elune that Thassarian couldn't see the blush staining his face. As soon as the human had moved, her tried the move again, this time completing it.

"Good!' Thassarian exclaimed.

"_Not entirely_. _He slipped a little when he went to jump_." A low growl said. Thassarian turned to the voice as if it was a normal everyday occurrence, while Koltira spun around, immediately unnerved.

Standing there was the Lich King in all his glory, Frostmourne resting in his hand, his eyes impassive behind his mask.

_Damned bastard…killed mom…dad…end him… _Shiwdy's words were just a jumble of nonsense, Yet Koltira could understand them.

_And be killed, taken away from my only friend? I think not, Sister_.

_Just because you have a crush_. She started.

_I do not! _Koltira answered childishly, immediately blocking her out.

"…ready Koltira?"

Koltira looked at Thassarian, only to see that he was standing, Endbringer ready, looking at him curiously.

Nodding, though he had only the faintest idea of what was happening, the Blood Elf warily raised the sword in his hand and waited.

It almost seemed that Thassarian vanished, before one of his blades was twirling towards Koltira's back. Jumping over it, the elf landed and stabbed for Thassarian's throat, only to be parried, and then slashed at. He ducked the blade, then brought his sword back towards the human's stomach, crashing against the armor and leaving thick scratches. Something cut into his arm, severing the flesh and making icy, red blood drip onto the floor.

Letting out a little cry, Koltira yanked his arm out of the blade and dodged the next two attacks, glaring at Thassarian. _Alright. _He thought, shifting slightly. _If this is was you want, then this is what you get, human_. Spinning his sword, Koltira repeatedly attacked, strong and hard, yet quick and agile. Unable to get a chance to attack, Thassarian helplessy blocked the attacks as best as he could. After around thirty seconds, he began to wonder why Koltira wasn't really trying to hit him.

_And….there_! Koltira smiled grimly, having finally seen what he'd wanted. Unlike Thassarian, who seemed to just attack at random, Koltira had been looking for one thing in particular. Having found it, Koltira suddenly brought his blade down, and cut it deep into Thassarian's left leg.

_Now, having crippled the leg you favor for your attacks, parries, and dodges, I can assure you, Thassarian, that you are in _deep _trouble_.

_That's my brother_. Shiwdy said fondly.

Thassarian stared at his leg in horror, then looked up in time to have a heavy weight hit his chest, knocking him down onto the ground. Koltira jumped, spun, and then his blade landed a hairsbreadth away from Thassarian's neck, with Koltira lightly kneeling on his chest and abdomen.

"Damn." Thassarian gasped.

Koltira smirked and stood, holding his right hand out to help Thassarian up, while his injured arm barely held onto the sword. Looking over to where the Lich King was, Koltira couldn't say that he was surprised when he saw no one.

"Let's get our injuries taken care of." Thassarian said, getting a nod in response.

X

When he'd been taught to make a runeblade, Koltira hadn't been entirely lost. Shiwdy had insisted on him helping her infuse her two blades with magic; for when she had become a full demon hunter, and so he knew a bit about crafting magic into a used or brand new weapon.

It hadn't surprised him when he'd learned that runeblades were basically the same as warblades - which was what Illidan and Shiwdy and the others used; - only with the power of frost, blood and unholy instead of fel.

Thassarian had told him that he'd know which blade that he'd made was his; _"You'll feel and attraction to it that is impossible to misunderstand."_

And he'd been right. It was the first blade Koltira's had made, yet he felt a slight pull towards it. Gripping the beautiful blade, Koltira murmured, "Byfrost," softly.

Thassarian, having heard him, smiled. "Byfrost hmmm? I guess you found it then."

"Indeed." Koltira answered, turning to smile at Thassarian.

He got a smile back.


	4. Passion

Author's Note: Be kind! I've never had any experience, human or writing, with this kind of stuff. Give me pointers, but don't yell, pwease!

X

Chapter: Passion.

Rating: T

Summary: He'd thought this would come after the talking.

X

Passion can never purchase what true love desires: true intimacy, self-giving, and commitment. - Unknown

X

Koltira sat, his legs under him, on one of the 'windows' of Acherus. Thassarian had been gone for two months on a mission into Northrend. With him had been the Lich King, along with a woman named Collo, a necromancer. Byfrost sat next to him, only seven months old, and Koltira brushed his fingers softly against the sword hilt.

_Two months ago, Thassarian left, and now your becoming depressed_. The ever-sharp voice of Shiwdy said, like a hulking, angry monster in his mind. _Lighten up, he said he'd be back by three months at the most._

_Three months. Oh joy_. Koltira thought sarcastically.

Huffing, Shiwdy sank into silence, pouting like a child.

_X_

"_I'm going on a mission to Northrend."_

_Koltira bolt upright from his lazy position on his bed, nearly hitting his head on the ceiling. "I beg your pardon?"_

_Thassarian grinned. "Careful there, nearly knocked your brains out. I said I was going on a mission. It won't be long, three months at the most." Walking over, Thassarian perched himself on the edge of Koltira's bed._

_When? Why? Koltira's eyes silently asked._

"_I leave tomorrow. I can't say why, you'll see when I get back." Thassarian paused, seeming to want to do or say more, then finally added, "Get some rest."_

_X_

_I haven't been able to do anything_. Koltira thought irritably, resting his head on the wall. _Not train, not practice spells, not even learn Death Speak, as I still don't understand half of it_.

_Oh wah. At least Mr. I'm-so-better-than-you,-though-really-I'm-just-a-prick hasn't decided to mess with you_. Shiwdy's response was quick.

_Will you ever leave me alone? _Koltira wondered.

_Noooooope. _She answered fondly.

_Well, I suppose your right about Orbaz. He's a moron who seems to hate everything I do._

_Woohoo! Finally you think like your old self._

_Oh, shut up. _Grimacing, Koltira shooed Shiwdy away.

_I hope Thassarian isn't hurt when he comes back. I want to talk to him without any of those necromancer women trying to rub against him while 'healing' him. I'd rather speak with my Thassarian a-. _His thoughts froze. _My? God, I'm going insane. He's not mine._ Koltira inwardly smacked himself.

_But…but what if I want him to be mine? I've been around him for this long, and I know I've developed feelings for him. _Koltira blushed. _But I don't know if their…_

_Love? My brother, if you don't know that their love, then you're a complete and total moron who should be shoved out this window. _Shiwdy said sharply. _Just tell him how you feel after he gets back! Not that you have enough courage. Still…_

_Thanks for the vote of confidence. _Koltira answered, shutting his mind off from her. Standing, he walked down the hallways and back into his and Thassarian's bedroom. Curling up on his bed, Koltira sighed as he fell into a fitful sleep.

X

Koltira woke up to the sound of the door opening, looking up as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he sat, stunned with joy at the person he saw.

"Thassarian!" He exclaimed, sitting up and slipping out of bed. Robes, much like a necromancer's surrounded him, and he almost danced towards the human.

"Koltira." Thassarian answered warmly, taking the surprised elf into his arms. Stiffening for a moment, Koltira relaxed into those arms, wrapping his own around Thassarian's back.

"I missed you." Koltira confessed, sure that this was a dream.

"And I you." Thassarian answered with a grin.

Koltira slid out of Thassarian's arms, and looked the human over. "Not injured. Good. I thought you would come home covered in injuries."

"Almost did." Thassarian answered, grinning.

"Typical."

Koltira sat on the bed, slightly surprised that Thassarian moved to stand in front of him. _Now or never. _He thought bracingly. "Thassarian, I-"

Warm, slightly rough lips covered his own, and Koltira froze in shock at the movement. Thassarian's tongue lashed out across Koltira's lips, and he gasped in response, feeling the muscle slide into his mouth and stroke his was only when Thassarian's lips left his, finishing the needy kiss that Koltira realized he was on his back, laying on the bed with Thassarian straddling him.

"Thassarian-" Koltira started, only to be silenced once again by said human. Once he found his lips freed, he tried again. "Thassarian-" his voice more severe.

As luck would have it, he interrupted himself, letting out a little breathy moan as Thassarian kissed the tips of his pointed ears.

_You can give into this, or you can talk to him_. Koltira's mind said, sounding surprisingly like his father, and so Koltira pressed his hands onto Thassarian's chest and said firmly: "Stop!"

Immediately Koltira's ears were freed of the flirtatious kisses and touches, and he had a surprised human looking at him.

"Why?"

Koltira blinked. _Not what I thought he'd say. _"Because. We need to talk before-"

"Before what?" Thassarian asked politely, acting for the world as if he hadn't just ground his hips again Koltira's.

The Blood Elf, having visibly and mentally lost his train of thought, was unable to answer as he was once again kissed. Moaning into the human's mouth, Koltira's eyes fluttered shut as he followed along with Thassarian's movements.


	5. Love

Chapter: Love

Rating: T

Summary: Thassarian did not speak Elvin, but he could make a good guess of what those words meant.

X

_You know quite well, deep within you, that there is only a single magic, a single power, a single salvation…and that is called loving_. - Hermann Hesse

X

When Koltira opened his pale, glowing blue eyes, the morning seemed quite normal to him. However, after slipping up to sit on the bed, he noticed the person laying beside him, still asleep.

_I…No…When…Elune help me_! He stared blankly at Thassarian's sleeping body, a deep red blush coming across his face. "It's just a dream." Koltira quietly told himself.

In order to prove it, he reached his hand out and brushed his knuckles across Thassarian's cheek. The luke-warm flesh was soft underneath his hand, and Thassarian let out a small sound of contentment.

_Not a dream. Oh God_. Koltira covered his face with his hands.

_Oh calm down. So you got down and dirty. Who cares? _Shiwdy commented.

_I cares! You'd better know nothing about this._

_Well, I didn't, but with you thinking about it, I think I know everything. _Came the disgruntled response. _It's hot, if that means anything to you._

"I hate you." Koltira answered aloud.

A hiss was his only response. _Look. Mr. Prick decided to join the party._

Orbaz stood at the door. He was unable to disguise the flash of shock and disgust that covered his face for a brief moment. Then, it was an arrogant mask again. "Deathweaver."

"Bloodbane."

"You and Thassarian are to report to the Lich King. He wants you two there immediately."

"We'll be there." Koltira answered indifferently.

Orbaz sneered and left, slamming the door behind him. Koltira tuged the blanket off of his body and climbed off of his bed, tugging the armor on. After checking that every piece was in it's place, Koltira bent down and roughly shook Thassarian awake.

"Uh…Wha? Koltira!" He said in surprise, immediately waking up.

"The Lich King wants to see us. Get dressed." Koltira answered in an emotionless voice, silently applauding himself for not showing any of his inner turmoil.

Leaving the room, Koltira headed for the Lich King's balcony. He ignored Shiwdy's laughter as he realized how stiff he really was.

X

"You took your time." The Lich King said coldly as Thassarian entered the room.

"Very sorry, lord." He answered.

Koltira could feel Thassarian's gaze on him, but easily ignored it.

"No that we are all here, Collo, go get the prisoner. Orbaz, I wish to speak with you in private."

Collo, her electric blue hair in a bun, bowed and then headed off. Orbaz too bowed, and he followed the Lich King out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Thassarian placed his hand on Koltira's shoulder. Shrugging it off, Koltira didn't even look at him.

"Koltira. What's wrong?"

_Answer him. _Shiwdy advised.

"Elves don't do _that_." Koltira spat.

"What?" Thassarian asked.

"What happened last night. Elves don't do that. Not unless they're in love with ther person they did it with." Narrowing his eyes, Koltira pressed his lips into a narrow line.

Thassarian looked shocked, and he asked sharply, "How do you know that wasn't love?"

The question threw Koltira off guard, and he stared in confusion for a few moments. Finally he answered: "I may know only a little about love, but the little I know tells me that that was not love." His voice was as icy as Icecrown itself.

Thassarian stared at the Blood Elf, hurt clear in his eyes. Koltira turned his back.

X

"My lord, what did you wish to speak with me about?"

"Thassarian and Koltira…I know what happened last night."

"Bloody fools." Orbaz sneered.

"This will work to my advantage. I can slowly break them, just as I had hoped to do." The Lich King's voice filled with satisfaction.

"And if they really fall in love?"

"Than I'll kill one. That will destroy the other."

"Well planned, my lord."

"Come. Collo should be back by now." Turning, Arthas led the way back to the balcony.

X

When Collo brought out the prisoner, it was not what Koltira expected it to be. An old woman, with a crooked nose and grey hair collapsed in front of the Lich King, cackling and howling. She grinned wickedly up at the Lich King.

"Arthas, my child!" She said in a crooning voice. "I see you've grown!"

"What is this?" Koltira asked.

"What I sent Thassarian and Collo after." The Lich King answered.

The crone sneered and giggled. "What ask you for, lord? Lord, What Ask You For?" She screamed.

"A sight into the future." The Lich King answered promptly.

"In return, give me magic! Magic, yessss." She hissed.

"Of course."

The crone shrieked in triumph, flinging her head from side to side, her finger twitching. She clasped her hands to Arthas' helmed head, and her eyes flashed a few seconds afterwards, she removed her hands and cackled.

"See! See! You will fall! Falllllll!"

The Lich King turned to leave, only to have her latch onto his legs.

"Magggik!"

"Collo."

Collo obediently raised her hand, and a sharp black light entered the old crone. The crone lay still, then suddenly cried, "Death! Betrayal!"

Koltira saw her point her finger at him, and then suddenly something hit him hard, sending him to the floor. There was a flash of light, and he was lying on his back, a soft grey bunny on his stomach. There was a shrill wail, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Looking over, Koltira saw Collo standing over the dead crone, her hand sparkling with black flames. The bunny hopped onto his chest.

"Thassarian?" He wondered softly.

Two soft feminine hands picked the bunny up. "Hmmm. I can't break the spell. He'll have to wait until it's over."

"How long?" Arthas questioned.

"Around a day." Collo answered.

"Dismissed." Arthas announced. He and Orbaz left.

"Koltira."

Koltira inclined his head, waiting.

Collo sighed. "I don't know how to say this, but…while we were traveling to get her, He only thought of coming back to you. I think…I think he loves you."

"He has a funny way of showing it." Koltira blurted.

Collo giggled. "He's just a hyper little kid. Plus, you're the cutest little thing! Can you blame him for wanting to eat you up?" Before he could answer, she handed him bunny-Thassarian. "Take care of him."

X

Koltira set Bunny-Thassarian on his bed, than absently lay beside him. "Thassarian, can you understand me?"

The only response was the bunny curling up, as if it was going to sleep.

"I didn't think so." Koltira sighed.

_You know, despite what happened last night……last night. _Koltira bit his lip. _I suppose I can't blame him for that. I'm acting like a woman. Well, any woman apart from Shiwdy. I think I know what I feel for him._

Reaching out two fingers, Koltira gently stroked Bunny-Thassarian's fur. "I'm sorry for blaming you for last night. I shouldn't have. Besides. It…It was nice." Koltira blushed lightly. "You know when I said I knew little about love? That wasn't true. I know a lot about love. I've seen it, centuries upon centuries of it, and it was the only thing that made watching Azeroth bearable. All those wars. Pain, lies, hate… It made me want to end my life as to never have to watch things like that again. But when I see how people love… You could search to the farthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. Yes, I know love is unconditional. But I also know that it's unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, unbearable and strangely easy to mistake as loathing…" Koltira paused. "What I'm trying to say, Thassarian, is… I think I love you. Is it love? I never imagined I'd know it for myself. My heart… It feels like my chest can barely contain it. Like it's trying to escape because it doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to you. And if you wanted it, I'd wish for nothing in exchange - no gifts. No goods. No demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you loved me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine."

Laughing weakly, Koltira shook his head. "I sound like a girl." He reached out and stroked Rabbit-Thassarian's ears. "Collo told me that you might love me. If you do… Then I'm sorry for saying last night wasn't an act of love. I was wrong."

Closing his eyes, Koltira sighed lightly before entering a deep sleep.

XWhen he awoke, Bunny-Thassarian was staring it him with wide, innocent eyes. Almost screaming in surprise and a bit of terror, (waking up to giant eyes is always disturbing), Koltira smiled dryly and reach out, rubbing the bunny's head.

"What to do." He said, sitting up. His body ached from sleeping in armor, but his soul, mind and heart felt light from his confession. Stretching, he walked around the romo a few times before sitting back down.

"Did you know I used to play the violin? Shiwdy always said I was the best. She taught me to sing too. And to dance. She loved forcing me to waltz at parties, as I was always uncomfortable at them." Koltira sighed. "I miss her so much. Not knowing whether she's alive or dead, but knowing that I care for her so much, I can't stand it. She's the only person I could truly love as family. My father and mother I loved, that was the general rule. But Shiwdy was really the only family member that mattered.

"She used to sing a song whenever I woke up from nightmares, or when our parents were fighting. It was my favourite song. Lets see….how did it go?" Koltira thought to himself for a moment before smiling and singing softly:

"Inside the valleys of shining white

Among the skies of glowing blue

Forever clear as day and night

Our lovely hath come to you.

"_The princess of fair, _

_Her hair glowing light_

_Among the twinkling stars of night_

_Has been captured by flight_

_Of the darkest dragon_

_Sin'orlay Blight._

"_A merely peasant with hair of grey_

_Came to help our lady Faye._

_His dull sword to weak for his plight,_

_A star of strands of dawning light_

_Said to him:_

'_Among the time when hope is grim_

_Retrieve my bow from he of Mihm.'_

"_To Mihm the helpless peasant went_

_In order to the Faye's heart, he spent_

_All his time and few moneys he had_

_To find this 'him' and have her bough._

"_The 'him' was kind, an ethereal figure_

_Full of hope and gentle glimmer_

_The bow was given to the man,_

_Who went to claim our lady's hand._

"_Using the bow of holy figures_

_The peasant used it to disfigure_

_Sin'orlay's heart, making it become a part_

_Of the star's home, shining bright_

_In the dusk and in the night._

"_The bow transformed the peasant well,_

_Making him a beautiful male,_

_Our lady, however had none of this;_

_She removed the spell, the bow, and all with a kiss._

" '_I'll have you like this or not at all!'_

_She exclaimed, her heart letting out a little call,_

_Which the peasant answered, giving her a kiss, _

_Ending this song with powerful bliss."_

Koltira fell silent, staring at the wall. "She sang it much better than I did."

"I extremely doubt that." An amused voice answered.

Letting out a shout, Koltira fell off of the bed, crashing onto the ground. Laughter came from the bed, and suddenly Thassarian was standing above him, hand out. Struck with shock, Koltira numbly took it and let himself be pulled up.

"You have a wonderful voice Koltira. And you seem to talk more when I'm a bunny. I wonder why?"

"I…" Koltira trailed off.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"What I… What I said? But… You were a bunny! You were a bunny… you were asleep! You didn't even… I asked you to give me a sign!" Koltira gasped, his face red and flustered.

Laughing lightly, Thassarian trapped Koltira's hands against his chest and smiled softly. "And risk you being to embarrassed to keep saying such lovely things?"

He pressed his soft lips to Koltira's forehead.

"I accept your apology, and your confession."

"You… Then… Collo?"

"Collo is a smart woman." Thassarian said vaguely.

Koltira's eyes widened even more, and he turned his beautiful face, which was covered with a rosy blush, up to Thassarian's. Guessing what he wanted, Thassarian smiled and obliged, reaching down and pressing his lips sweetly and softly to the other man's.

"Amin mela lle." Koltira whispered as soon as they had parted.

Thassarian did not speak Elvin, but he could make a good guess of what those words meant. "And I you." He answered simply, before pressing their lips together once more.

X

X

Author's Note: This may seems quite sudden - it isn't. So far around six-seven months has passed.

Also, I know that what I wrote was from Stardust, but let's face it: Best romance ever. I love that movie. It fit perfectly.

Song is by me and only me :D Tell me what you think.

I just love a flustered Koltira, don't you?

Mars


	6. Sacrifice

Author's Note: Collo is one of my favourite characters. I came up with her when I was super bored one day, lol. She'll show up in this story, and in every other story after this one.

X

Chapter: Sacrifice.

Rating: K+

Summary: I love you. I love you enough to give my freedom, the last thing I have, away in order to stay with you.

X

Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love. - Unknown

X

When Koltira awoke the next morning, he was distinctly aware of two warm arms around him, and that his nose was buried in someone's neck. Inhaling deeply, Koltira smiled as the scent of ice and snow, with some underlining cinnamon invaded is senses.

_Thassarian_.

Snuggling deeper into the warm body, his smile grew wider as a sound of contentment left the human, and as the arms tightened around him. Warmth fluttered in his chest like thousands of butterflies, each of them wanting to turn into a million kisses, laid onto the one person Koltira cared for.

_We'll have to get up and dressed soon. Collo will want to look Thassarian over_. Sighing softly, Koltira slid up, so that he was half sitting, half laying, and Thassarian's arms were around his legs now. Reaching one hand down, Koltira gently stroked Thassarian's hair out of his eyes. The human looked so innocent, so gentle in his sleep, it was beautiful enough to break your heart.

_I love you_. Koltira thought quietly, leaning down to press his lips to Thassarian's temple. _And I know that if I don't become a full slave of the Lich King, like you and Orbaz, even like Collo; then Arthas will force me away from you._ Koltira closed his eyes slightly. "I love you. I love you enough to give my freedom, the last thing I have, away in order to stay with you."

Pausing, Koltira slid out of Thassarian's grasp, and onto the floor. Untying the irritating sash that held the necromancer's robe up, Koltira held it against his body for a brief moment, turning to look once more at the sleeping human.

"What are we? Are we…" Koltira hesitated briefly. "Lovers? I…" His voice became quiet, a whisper. "I would like that." Blushing, Koltira shook his head sharply and turned his back to Thassarian, dropping the necromancers robe and smiling slightly at the gently feeling of cold air caressing his body.

Suddenly, something else was caressing as well. An arm wrapped around his stomach, yanking him forcefully onto the bed again. Letting out a shout, Koltira found himself face to face with Thassarian, the human smiling like always. After trying, and failing, to squirm off of the human, Koltira glared at him sternly.

"Let me up, human. We don't have time for this."

"We have all the time in the world." Thassarian answered promptly.

"I'd like to see you tell the Lich King that. Now, up! Release me! We need to go and let Collo look you over."

"I think you should look me over, not Collo."

"Nice try." Koltira answered, glaring at the human. "Let me up or I'll break your arms off."

"Fine."

Sighing in relief as he was released, Koltira slipped off of the human and out of the bed, quickly yanking his armor on before Thassarian got any ideas.

A hand on his shoulder stopped Koltira halfway out the door. "Yes?"

"I would like that too." Thassarian's lips hovered just a hairsbreadth over the Blood Elf's, and they brushed together as Thassarian added, "To be lovers, I mean."

He left, acting as if nothing had happened, and leaving a stunned Koltira. As he headed after the human, A smile appeared on his face.

X

"Hmmm. I'd say your all good." Collo told them, a smile on her pale face. "You may have a few bunny like feelings or reactions, but that's it."

"I think I'm having one already." Thassarian grinned roguishly at Koltira, who smacked him lightly upside the head.

"Shush. Collo is just a child."

"Forgot. Sorry."

Collo smiled at them again, her ten year old body tensing with held in laughter. Tight blonde curls fell to her shoulders, and sparkling blue eyes stared up at them. A sprinkling of freckles was right across her nose and cheekbones, giving the scourge necromancer an angelic face and air. "Don't be. You two are hilarious."

Koltira gave her a slight smile, then looked surprised and slightly confused as she touched his hand. "Koltira, I'd tell you not to do that, but I'm afraid your right. Hopefully, what I collected from the crone will come true. Good luck, Deathweaver."

Koltira thought for a moment, then gasped in true amazement. "How?"

"Go on, Blood Elf."

Nodding numbly, Koltira left, leaving a confused Thassarian behind.

_I trust you, love. Collo is right, you need to do this. _Shiwdy told him before fading into the background again.

X

Koltira approached the Lich King.

"Deathweaver." He said coldly.

"My lord."

"What do you want?"

Bowing, Koltira slowly answered, "I want to completely give myself over to you, Lord. I am fully yours."

Slowly, the Lich King turned, Frostmourne in hand. "You always were mine, Koltira. Go now, I'm sure Thassarian is looking for you."

"Lord." Standing, Koltira quickly left.

"Koltira!" Thassarian said, after being ran into by the Blood Elf. "Where were you?"

"I was tying up loose ends." He answered absently, smiling up at the human.

"Your so confusing." Shaking his head, Thassarian wrapped an arm around the Elf's waist. "Come on, lets go bug the trainers to practice with us."

X

Looking from side to side, a petite figure trotted towards the balcony in it's room. Climbing over the side of the balcony, the figure released it's grip, and went hurtling towards the ground. Only around a hundred yards from the ground, a screeching sound filled the person's ears, as they were caught in the talons of a large, armored, snowy griffon. The griffon flew over Tyr's Hand, high enough to appear to be a bird. It headed directly for Light's Hope Chapel, heaving it's powerful wings even faster.

When it handed on the chapel roof, the person, now out of the griffon's claws, jumped off of the roof and entered the chapel.

"Lord Maxwell Tyrosus." The figure said, bowing.

"Sangha. What news do you bring?"

"Koltira Deathweaver and Thassarian are, indeed, together. They seem to be the only Death Knights with a small chance of being turned. That is, turned without the light."

"And the crone?"

"She scared the Lich King well, Lord. He did not enjoy the truth."

"I doubted that he would kill her."

"I did, technically. I didn't want him getting anymore out of her, and after she turned Thassarian into a hare, it seemed the perfect reason."

"Ah." Maxwell was silent.

"I should leave, Lord. The Lich King will notice if I stay too long."

"Of course. Goodbye, Sangha, and good luck."


	7. Freedom

Author's Note: Last chapter! OmG, I actually finished a story! The sequel, Life, will be posted very soon. Thank you to everyone how reviewed and subscribed!

X

Chapter: Freedom

Rating: K+Summary: We'll see each other soon.

X

Any existence deprived of freedom is a kind of death. - Gen Michel Aoun

X

Around four months passed, during which the Lich King had tightened his hold on Northrend before lazily focusing on Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms.

Koltira Deathweaver and Thassarian were together, yet separated from the rest of the Death Knights and necromancers and such. After only around two weeks of them being together, Orbaz had walked in on them after some…. Strenuous activities. He had sneered that 'Koltira the whore' had struck again, and how Thassarian was the only kind of bastard mutt who would let such a demon into his bed. Before they could react, he had been gone.

Only to spread more lies. Orbaz Bloodbane slowly but surely turned everyone against them, until it got to the point where Koltira had been beaten so badly by a group of death knights; that he would have died had he not been part of the scourge. Only the timely intervention of a new Death Knight, Darion Morgraine, had saved him.

After being patched up, Collo informed them that they were moving into her room, whether they liked it or not. Despite their protests, the ten year old was adamant, and they finally conceded.

Collo had then decided to embarrass Koltira to death by coming in with a piece of paper in her hands, which she had attached to the wall above the headrest of their bed. She then sat on her bed and pointed at it.

("_That is my schedule. Those are the days, and the times that I'll be out. Satisfy yourselves during those times only.")_

Koltira had been extremely embarrassed, Thassarian had only laughed and asked if she would always follow the schedule. She'd rolled her eyes and said that she would, and probably never change it, for fear of walking in on them.

Only Darion and Collo stayed friends with Koltira and Thassarian. In that way, they had separated themselves from everyone else as well, but they didn't care. They said they loved the two lovers, and would never leave them.

Life was simple from then on. Thassarian prided himself with knowing a few phrases in Elvin - he was still learning the whole language - and in return, he continued to diligently teach Koltira the language of Death.

Koltira had told Thassarian about Shiwdy's voice one day, after finding that she had left his mind. In his hysterical state, he had sobbed everything to Thassarian (and Collo and Darion, who were there with them). Collo had told him that the voice was his mind creating a defense mechanism in response to being forced into the Lich King's service with no friends or family. He hadn't believed her, and still thought that Shiwdy was alive.

X

When the attack on Tyr's hand started, Collo, Koltira, Orbaz and Thassarian had been chosen to be the Lich King's elite group - the people the would go in whenever something had gone wrong, and would fix it. Such as when a death knight named Lika had been captured. They had gone in, killed the Scarlet Crusade, and then slaughtered the death knight.

When they were waiting for orders, they stayed inside of Acherus. It was here, that they were given their newest orders.

X

"We're to go and find a scarlet courier." Thassarian announced, entering the room where Collo and Koltira sat to one side, reading together, Orbaz to the other.

"Oh?" Koltira answered, looking up. "At least we have something to do now."

"Indeed." Collo stood, brushing her curls behind her shoulders.

"We're to break through the scarlet lines and secure a base in one of their buildings. Just You, me, Koltira, him, and a few trainees."

Orbaz was already out the door.

"Come then, _Melamin_," Koltira said, heading out the door too. "I cannot wait."

Thassarian smiled and shook his head at Collo, who held her arms up innocently. Leaning down, he picked her up and held her gently against his hip, her arms around his neck and his arm underneath her bottom. Looking at the door, Thassarian was surprised to see Koltira standing there, a slight smile on his face, and… was that a look of longing in his eyes, as he stared at Collo?

Saving his questions for later, Thassarian headed out the door with Collo on his hip and Koltira by his side.

X

They rode in on frostwyrms, landing in the mountains behind the chapel and one of the inns. Koltira and Thassarian climbed up the walls before breaking into the top windows. Collo and Orbaz entered on the first floor.

There was pandemonium. Twisting their blades, Koltira and Thassarian quickly silenced all of the Scarlet Crusade in the top floors. Slipping down the stairs, Collo nodded, showing that they had done the same. Then, she fell, knocked unconscious. Behind her, a Scarlet rouge went for the door, Koltira behind him. They flew into part of the vineyard, The rouge gasping under Koltira's weight.

"HELP!" The rouge screamed, before being silenced forever.

Koltira looked up and cursed. At least twenty of them. So, standing, He shouted, "You scarlet dogs will fail! You hear me? Fail!" And turned, running off away from the inn. As soon as he was far enough away - and had collected around fifty scarlet dogs - he drew Byfrost and attacked.

No one could claim that he wasn't powerful. He had killed at least twenty before he was dragged down, his weapon taken from him. They bound him in irons and dragged him towards the keep. Look up, he could clearly see Thassarian's horrified face in the inn window.

X

Vanima was a former hero of the Horde. A blood elf, with magical powers beyond belief. She had fallen in Northrend, on the Lich King's doorstep. Now, she was here.

As she entered the inn they had taken for there own, she curiously noted a young girl, who appeared to be around seven or six, standing behind the two human males.

One of the motioned towards her. She did not need to be told that this was Thassarian, assumed lover of Koltira Deathweaver. Speaking of Koltira… she looked around. No blood elf apart from her.

"Yes?" She asked the human.

"Breaking through the scarlet lines, as you can see, was no easy task. Was suffered many casualties, and lost one of our best Death Knights, Koltira Deathweaver. I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I'll be damned if you don't search for him."

_Ah. So, that's it. _Vanima thought, a small smile on her face.

"I last saw him being bound in irons and dragged away to the Scarlet Hold. Tear that keep asunder, death knight! Find Kotlira!"

Vanima just smiled, and left the inn.

X

Breaking into the Hold was no easy task, not even for her, the best of her generation. The scarlet crusade were fast bugs, that ran quickly and collected more things to be exterminated. Killing them quickly was the only way, and she learned that soon. After working her way into the keep, Vanima smiled dryly at the un-hidden entrance to the basement. Quickly trotting down the stairs, she slaughtered the one guard there, and then turned to the male elf on one of the torture racks.

His pale hair fell into his face, and his bare chest, covered with scourge tattoos and markings that all Death Knights had, was barely moving. She touched his shoulder.

"Heru en amin." She said.

Stirring the elf looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Thassarian's orders."

Koltira looked stunned. He then glared at the wall and said sharply, "You were foolish in coming after me. I failed. I should have been left for dead - now two of us might be killed."

He shook his head. "We are death knights of the scourge. This flies in the face of the dark brotherhood's covenants. Thassarian, you blasted fool!"

Vanima smiled behind her helm again.

A shout came from above. They both looked up.

"The alarms have been sounded. The High Inquisitor and his acolytes will be here soon. I'm to badly injured to be of much use but I'll do what little I can to help. Slay the High Inquisitor and his cronies. Tear off his head and return it to Thassarian. Vengeance will sooth his savage soul." He paused, a strange look on his face. "One more thing, Vanima. If you make it out of here alive, tell Thassarian that their executing prisoners at the chapel. He may send you to play hero once more."

Vanima drew her blade in response.

Standing up, Koltira struggled over to a chest. "I just need my rune blade and armor. A little more time… I'm still weak, but I think I can keep an Anti-magic barrier up. Stay inside of it, and you'll be protected from their spells." A green light shot from his hands, making a bubble like thing around them.

Three Crusaders came down, and Vanima yanked one to her with death grip. She slaughtered him quickly, then cut the other one's stomach open. As he bled onto the floor, Vanima snapped the third one's neck.

Two more came, quickly killed. Same with the next five.

"I can't keep this up much longer. Where is that coward?" Koltira hissed.

"The Crusade will purge your kind from this world!" A man shouted. Vanima blinked.

"He comes. Kill him, and don't leave this shield!"

"It seems I'll have to deal with you myself." A human rushed down, his clothes made the woman want to laugh. "You seek deliverance? I have come to deliver! Light Purge You!" He shot spell after spell at her. She ignored them all, and just stood in the shell.

"Coward!"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Stay in the shell, make him come to you." Koltira advised.

Finally Valroth ran out of mana. He ran at her, and she shot Icy Touch before using plague strike against him. Quickly finishing him, she smiled as his remains fell to the ground.

The shield vanished and Vanima raised the human's head.

"You make your escape behind me, I'll draw their fire."

At a nod, Koltira turned and shouted, Your High Inquisitor is nothing but a pile of meat, Crusaders! None are beyond the might of the scourge!" He ran out fo the keep, Vanima a few seconds behind.

X

When the woman returned, Thassarian kept his face blank and smooth. "I'll feed the bastard's head to the ghouls!" He exclaimed, ripping it from the woman and tossing it into the back room. "Did Koltira make it out?" He paused. "I'm certain he did. Those walls can't hold him. Time for some payback."

X

"You did well." Collo said blandly. Thassarian looked at her in surprise.

"Where is Koltira?" He asked.

"With Darion, I'm sure."

"He should have come…"

"Moron. He was to weak to fight his way here."

Thassarian frowned.

Collo sighed. "Come, Thassarian. You know it is time."

X

Koltira, fully healed, sat behind Darion on his Deathcharger. The blood elf who had saved his life, Vanima, was behind him, her glinting blue eyes the only part of her face visible through her helm.

The sounds of galloping surprised Koltira, and he'd barely moved his head when a familiar Deathcharger, Dusk, was at his side.

"Thassarian, you fool." Koltira smiled.

"Koltira, you weakling." He answered promptly, before shifting Dusk closer and brushing his lips across his lover's.

About to move in, making the kiss deeper, Koltira released a sound of surprise as his horse and Thassarian's were thrust apart, Orbaz Bloodbane rudely shoving his way in-between them. They both glared at the human, who ignored them. Collo suddenly rode up and shoved her horse into his, nearly sending his bowling over, and throwing him off of it.

"Oooooppps. Sorry." She said, not sounding sorry at all.

Darion glared at them, ending any further conversation.

More death knights rode up, taking their positions. Red rain fell.

"Soldiers of the Scourge, death knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness: here the call of the Highlord! RISE!!!!"

The ground shook as many different Scourge clawed their ways out, roaring and howling. Flesh hung off of their rotted bones, and they stood firmly behind the death knights.

"The sky turns red with the blood of the fallen! The Lich King watches over us, minions! Leave nothing but ashes and misery in your wake!"

Immediately all of the scourge charged towards the chapel, the thundering sound of hooves and feet filled the air.

"Scourge armies approach!" A voice shouted.

"Stand fast, brothers and sisters! The Light will prevail!"

"Spare no one!" Darion commanded before they entered battle.

Koltira smiled and attacked. Byfrost, crying out for blood, shone with glee as it cut through dozens of Agrent Dawn warriors.

X

Sangha raised her pale hands, bright white light flying out of them. Twisting quickly, she shot balls of holy energy into the scourge, battling them furiously. She tried to ignore the shocks expressions she received, and the cries of 'But…your…'

_You are not my allies, or my friends. You are my enemies! _She thought, tears building in her eyes.

An elf stood in front of her. Spinning, she shot holy light into it's back, and he spun around. The froze, face to face. Her throat dry, Sangha swallowed nervously, unable to cast that final spell.

"Collo?" Koltira whispered.

"You cannot win, Darion!" Tirion's voice thundered, and they both spun around. Orbaz quickly fled.

"Bring them before the chapel."

The remaining guards led the death knights towards the chapel, as Sangha quietly moved to stand by Tirion Fordring.

"Stand down, death knights. We have lost... The Light... This place... No hope…" Darion kneeled before the Argent Dawn, as did the others. Sangha looked at them emotionlessly. Tirion nodded at her, and she moved before Darion.

"Have you learned nothing, boy? You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward, Arthas, you've allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness… the hate… Feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!

"Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel. It is why he dares not show his face! He's sent you and your death knights to meet their doom, Darion. What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls! Souls that you and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart, Darion!"

"Save your breath, little girl. It might be your last." He answered, before he seemed to recognize her. "Collo." He said quietly, betrayal on his face.

Sangha looked behind him. Highlord Alexandros Morgraine stood there.

"My son! My dear, beautiful boy!"

"Father!" Darion exclaimed, before shuddering. "Argh…what is…"

His body stiffened, and a spirit of him as a child ran up to Alexandros, crying out, 'Father, you have returned!' and hugging him.

"You have been gone a long time father. I thought…"

"Nothing could have kept me away from here, Darion. Not from my home and family."

"Father, I wish to join you in the war against the undead. I want to fight! I can sit idle no longer!"

"Darion Mograine, you are barely of age to hold a sword, let alone battle the undead hordes of Lordaeron! I couldn't bear losing you. Even the thought…"

"If I die, father, I would rather it be on my feet, standing in defiance against the undead legions! If I die, father, I die with you!"

"My son, there will come a day when you will command the Ashbringer, and, with it, mete justice across this land. I have no doubt that when that day finally comes, you will bring pride to our people and that Lordaeron will be a better place because of you. But, my son, that day is not today.

"Do not forget…"

"Touching." The evil voice ran across the land, and all the death knights stood to face it, while watching as the Lich King siphoned Darion's father's soul. "He is mine now."

Darion shivered and then shouted, "You have betrayed me! You betrayed us all you monster! Face the might of Mograine!" He blindly charged, ignoring Koltira and Thassarian, only to be knocked away by his former lord.

"Weak." The Lich King turned to face Sangha. "A spy…you were right, Sangha Wrynn, I did send them to die. Their lives are meaningless. But yours…his…

"How simple it was to draw the mighty Tirion Fordring out of hiding. You've left yourselves exposed, paladin. Nothing can save you now…"

The Lich King raised his hand, Sangha gasped as Tirion dropped, gasping for air. Everyone ran at the Lch King, as she cast a strong spell.

"Apocalypse!" The Lich King cried. All of the defenders cried out as one, dying, and everyone else collapsed to the ground.

"That day is not today. TIRION!" Darion suddenly tossed Ashbringer, and it landed in Tirion's hands. A light flashed, and everything was surrounded with light as the Ashrbinger was cleansed.

"What is this?"

"You doom." Tirion answered, before launching himself at the undead, attacking him ruthlessly.

"Impossible." The Lich King gasped. "This…Isn't…Over. The next we meet, it won't be on holy ground, paladin."

The Lich King vanished, and Tirion went over to Darion, telling him to rise. Sangha did the same with Thassarian and Koltira, who looked at her with accusing eyes that demanded explanations.

"We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil! Honorable knights, slain defending their lives - our lives! And while such things can never be forgotten, we must remain vigilant in our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done and must not be allowed to cause further destruction to our world."

Sangha interrupted now, and all looked to her. "I make a promise to you now, brothers and sisters: The Lich King will be defeated! On this day, I call for a union. The Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand will come together as one! We will succeed where so many before us have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas, and tear down the walls of Icecrown! The Argent Crusade come for you, Arthas!" She shouted, and a bright light erupted from her body, covering the entire chapel and everyone there. The smell of roses filled the air.

Darion rose. "So do the Knights of the Ebon Blade… While our kind has no place in your world, we will fight to bring an end to the Lich King. This I vow!"

A hand appeared on Sangha's shoulder.

"We need to talk." Thassarian said.

X

"Where should I start?" Sangha asked.

"The beginning." Koltira answered.

Sangha smiled dryly at Tirion, Darion, Thassarian and Koltira. "Alright.

"I never knew my parents, they gave both me and my infant sister to a servant to watch over. They were killed in a freak forest fire, leaving me and my sister alone. We were adopted by Llane Wrynn and his wife. I grew up with Varian, we're both about the same age.

"I saw the war where Stormwind was captured, and fought to protect my new father, but to no avail. As you know, his heart was torn out, and we all escaped by boat. When we landed in Southshore, I traveled with some of the men, Varian, and Anduin to Lordaeron in order to speak with King Terenas."

"He let you come?" Thassarian said in surprise.

"I was one of the strongest warriors. Later I was trained to be a ranger-warrior by the High Elves, but yes, he did. I wasn't like the other women, I could defeat Varian in combat, even when we were older, and I was actually in charge of most of the guards before this happened." She motioned to her body.

"When we made it to Lordaeron, King Terenas offered to let us all stay with him until Stormwind was retaken. Varian was a bit shy about it, as was I, I must confess, but a certain boy named Arthas Menethil became fast friends with us.

"As you know, the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed. We retook Stormwind, and beat the orcs back, though at the price of Aduin's death. Stormwind, having been retaken, and being rebuilt, was in need of a king. Varian was made king at 18, while he decided to make me his advisor and the captain of his guards.

"It's funny." She said suddenly, "Everyone thought he'd marry me, ignoring the fact that I was adopted into his family. Tiffin, the woman he married, was actually my friend. She was a good woman, who didn't deserve to be killed by the Stonemason riot. Oh, how I'd love to dig my blade into VanCleef's flesh.

"Anyway, even though the Alliance was fractured, Terenas and Varian remained fast friends, and I became a sort-of ambassador for them." Sangha fell silent. "You must know what happened after this, so I'll head into my story more.

"I loved Lordaeron, it was my favourite place to be, and where my sister had requested to be raised. During my frequent visits, Arthas and I became closer friends than he and Varian were. I think I was kind of an outlet of emotion for the young prince, as he grew up in a royal family, which was very proper and such. I was a crazy, hyperactive person who was known to dance and sing on tables at random moments. You can see how different I was for him.

"I helped Arthas train, actually teaching him, instead of just smacking him with a sword, like Varian did. Only around two months after he entered the Order of the Silver Hand, did I receive his letter. I was on my way to Quel'Thalas, as the elves were still close friends with me, when his messenger bird came out of the sky." Sangha smiled tightly.

"It was a request to meet with him, as soon as possible. I was mystified, but the elves were understanding, and I went to Lordaeron instead. He was so happy to see me, I was crushed to his chest in a hug, and spun around a few times. He was so happy…… I'm sure you know why he called for me. He loved me, and wanted to court me. Of course I accepted, despite the angry Jaina clawing at my back."

"You…" Darion looked stunned.

"Yes. Obviously, we were married in due time, and I became Sangha Wrynn Menethil. Varian was understanding, and chose the people I advised him too to take my places and advisor and captain. Obviously my sister was delighted, she could see me Everyday now.

"It wasn't long after then that I became pregnant. And it wasn't long after that, that Stratholme happened. My sister was in Stratholme at the time, training to become a priestess. She too was slaughtered, though she was reborn as a lich, only ten years old." Tears filled Sangha eyes, but she continued.

"I was so frightened when Arthas never came back. Terenas comforted me as best as he could, but apparently my stress stressed the baby, because it didn't come one it's due date. I was still pregnant when Arthas came back.

"I remember running up to him, and pulling him into a hug, kissing every inch of his face… and his arms went around me, but it was cold, emotionless. He didn't even look at me as he entered the throne room and spoke with his father. And when he killed him….

"After he fled, I entered labor and died in childbirth. I don't know if the child survived, to be completely honest. I do remember dying. And I remember that there was no light waiting for me, Instead I was bound to follow the scourge. I didn't know why, and was furious that I was shut out of heaven, Elune's palace, whatever you call it.

"I found out why. My sister was the most powerful lich, though her body still appeared human. I was always drawn to her men, her home, and I finally made contact with her. At first, she was unwilling to believe I was me, but the real Collo broke through, and she had suddenly looked so distraught.

" 'Kill me, sister! You must, I must die!' She cried, and I refused at first. But something pushed me to do as she said, and so I entered her body.

"I don't know how it happened, but I must have pushed her soul out, destroying it, while taking over her body. I had her memories, and my own, but I was alive again. And I had a chance to help Azeroth. So I went to the Order of the Silver Hand, and the Argent Dawn, and we all agreed to send me up onto Acherus, pretending to become the head necromancer there. That's how the Argent Dawn knew you were coming, how the Order of the Silver Hand knew to show up. It was all my fault."

She bit her lip at the stunned faces of her Death Knight friends. "I didn't mean to trick you, I really do love you all! I just couldn't work for him."

Koltira suddenly gave her a small smile, and tugged the frightened girl into his arms. "Calm, Sangha Menethil."

Sangha shook and sobbed.

X

"I'll see you two soon, okay?" Sangha said firmly as Koltira and Thassarian looked to her in amusement.

"Sure you will." Koltira answered indulgently.

She made a face at him.

Koltira turned to look at the portal to Orgrimmar, his body tensing. Thassarian smiled slightly at the elf, who turn to look at him.

"We'll see each other soon." Thassarian promised.

Koltira swallowed roughly, holding back tears. "You better not run off with any of those fan girls of yours."

Thassarian laughed, leaning down to press their foreheads together. "I would never, Koltira. You're the love of my life."

Roughly, Koltira pressed their lips together, tangling one hand into the human's hair and wrapping his other arm around the human's neck. Two arms gripped his waist, tugging him closer, as a soft tongue invaded his mouth, corrupting his senses.

When they pulled back, Koltira was unable to stop the soft, crystalline tears that trailed down his face. Thassarian immediately tugged him back, embracing him with one hand while twining their fingers together with his other hand.

"Amin mela lle." Koltira whispered. "Amin mela lle."

"I love you too. So very much." Thassarian answered tightly, gripping the elf tighter.

"You two should go." Darion said quietly.

They looked at him, before stepping apart. Thassarian leaned forward and gently kissed both of Koltira's eyelids before smiling as those eyes opened. "I'll see you soon."

Koltira nodded. They walked towards their portals, their hands slowly slipping apart.

_Soon_. Koltira thought, entering the portal. _Very soon_.


End file.
